Kayla's Birthday Adventures
by sapphirewarrior15
Summary: It's Kayla's birthday and Aqua wants to take everyone to Disney Town to celebrate. But, not only Kayla can't help but to cause trouble, but decides to drag Ven along too. This is a fanfic that was written because it's one of my OC's birthday today. Wanted to write a fic that shows her fun loving, but mischievous side. Rated for Language.


It was December 14 which meant it was Kayla's birthday. Her elder sister, Maddie and the three main residents of The Land of Departure, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, all agreed that they should go to Disney Town for Kayla's 10th birthday. Kayla, unaware of the surprise waiting for her, ran excitedly down the great halls to meet with her friends. She came down the stairs to find Aqua smiling at her while Maddie, Ventus, and Terra giggled happily.

Kayla: GOOOOOOOOD MORNING, AQUA!

Aqua: I see someone's excited for her birthday today.

Maddie: You're finally in your double digits, Kayla.

Kayla: (Squeals)

Aqua: Me and the others have a present ready for you.

Kayla: EEEEEEE! What is it?

Aqua then made an elated smile and said...

Aqua: We're all going to Disney Town today!

Kayla: WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!

Maddie: You can't go wrong with day in Disney Town.

Terra: The worst that could happen is maybe a few Unversed here and there.

Maddie: And we can just pick those off.

Ventus: Exactly.

So the group rode their Keyblade gliders all the way to Disney Town. Kayla squealed in excitement when they landed and took in all the sights she could. There was an ice cream shop in the Main Plaza, a raceway for Rumble Racing nearby, and a Fruitball court close to the plaza. There was a lot of stuff to do there, and Kayla was excited to try them all (except for Fruitball which she thought was boring).

Kayla: I wanna go Rumble Racing with Terra!

Terra: Oh? You think you can keep up?

Kayla: That a challenge, Terra?

Terra: Yep!

So the Rumble Race began with Terra taking the lead, but Kayla quickly got the upper hand in lap three. Kayla would've won if a twister didn't hit her glider. Terra quickly caught up to her and managed to defeat her.

Kayla: Damn it...I thought I had ya this time...

Terra: You're getting better though. You almost had me.

Ventus: Stupid twisters...

Maddie: I hate those things...

Aqua: Always messing us up on the last lap.

Once everyone was done ranting about the cheap shot that prevented Kayla's win, Aqua suggested getting some ice cream to make everyone feel better. Everyone was happy about that idea. But, of course, Kayla got mischievous when Aqua said...

Aqua: Kayla, I'd like you and Ven to stay in the Fruitball court while we get some ice cream.

When Aqua walked away to meet with Terra and Maddie, Kayla smirked at her idea, but didn't want to do it alone.

Kayla: Hey, Ven.

Ventus: Yeah?

Kayla: I feel like causing trouble. Wanna join me?

Ventus: That depends on your idea.

Kayla: Wanna wander off into the sewers we found last time we were here?

Ventus remembered when they were leaving last time, Kayla found a manhole open and agreed with Ventus to explore it the next time they got a chance.

Ventus: Okay...But, let's not leave the world though.

Kayla: Yeah...

So Kayla and Ventus checked the Main Plaza to make sure Aqua and the others weren't there. They probably left for a bit. Aqua always insisted that they check the orders to make sure they got them all right. It was still a short window, so they had to move quickly. They swiftly ran into the manhole and found out it wasn't a sewer after all, but a machine. Kayla and Ventus reached a power generator that needed electricity to function.

Kayla: Eh. This is no biggie.

Ventus: All we need is a bit of Thundaga.

Ventus and Kayla used Thundaga to activate the machine to reach the top of the structure. Once they reached the top, they discovered that it lead to a rec room. Meanwhile...

Maddie: Man...The ice cream is expensive this month...

Terra: Well, it was worth it.

Aqua: It's Kayla's birthday which means it should be extra special.

But, when they came to get Kayla and Ven, they were not at the Fruitball court.

Maddie: Kayla! Ven! Where are you guys?!

Terra: Don't tell me they wandered off.

Aqua: Ugh...Why does Kayla choose the absolute worst times to wander off?

Maddie: Okay, here's the plan...

Maddie told everyone she would look in the Plaza, Terra would look in the Raceway, and Aqua would stay in the Fruitball court. Everyone agreed to the plan and ran to their search areas. Meanwhile, Kayla and Ven were trying to find a way up a pinball machine they found.

Kayla: Oh come on...

Ventus: I think I may know how to get up.

They decided to ride the pinball machine until they finally reached the top.

Kayla: Yes! It actually leads somewhere!

Ventus: Then let's get going!

They followed the path at the top only to discover that it lead to a rooftop in the Raceway. From the rooftop, they saw Terra looking around the area and calling their names.

Kayla: Oh snap...Hee Hee!

Ventus: Oh crap, Terra's down there. (snicker)

Meanwhile...

Terra: Where the hell did those two go? Damn it...

He thought he heard a noise above him. Terra looked up to Kayla and Ventus watching him.

Terra: KAYLA! VEN! GET DOWN HERE!

They complied albeit laughing the whole time. Terra grabbed their wrists and led them to the plaza where Maddie and Aqua were waiting.

Maddie: Kayla! What the hell?! We thought something happened to you two!

Aqua: Ven!

Aqua said Ventus' name with so much venom in her voice that she sounded like an angry mother.

Aqua: I thought an Unversed or something got you! You need to tell us if you're going somewhere.

Ventus: Sorry...Aqua...

Kayla: I'm sorry guys...

Aqua: Anyway, I got some ice cream for everyone.

Ventus: ICE CREAM!

Kayla: YAAAAAY!

After the whole fiasco, the trip went really well and everyone had fun. When the sun began to set, everyone got ready to leave. But, they had a great time. Kayla and Ventus may have said sorry, but they knew by looking at each other that they weren't. When they came back to Kayla's room to play a game of chess, they said to each other...

"Not sorry."


End file.
